1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to automatic language translation. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for training language translation systems automatically from bilingual data.
2. Description of Related Art
Language translation systems have existed for several years. These systems typically require a large hand-coding effort to construct translation lexicons and rule sets. This type of manual coding is expensive in terms of time and the level of expertise required. A number of approaches have been proposed for automatically learning translation models from examples provided by human translators. However, the types of models created suffer from a number of problems, such as low translation quality or a requirement for very large amounts of training data.